I Let Myself Fall Into His Trap
by EmoAnimeFreak123
Summary: Roderich is in love with Gilbert. When Gilbert takes advantage of Roddy one night. What is their reaction to it the next morning? Will Roddy finally confess his feelings for the Prussian man? Fluff. Mentions of sex. Review and comment


I Let Myself Fall Into His Trap

**~Austria's POV~**

I was at my piano playing a beautifulpiece by Beethoven. When all of a sudden that stupid Prussian comes up from behind me and wraps his hands around my waist. I jump adn the sound of the piano cuts off.

I turn around seething. "What the hell, Prussia?"

"I told you not to call me that Roddy. What did I tell you to call me?" he says mockingly. He still hasn't let go of me.

"Gilbert. What do you want?" I ask annoyed and just wanting to get back to my piano.

"Ich möchte, dass meine kostbare Österreich," he says this in a seductive purr in my ear.

A blush starts to powder my cheeks. "Wh-what are you talking about?" I start to squirm in his hold. He just lets me go. I grunt in disappointment. After hearing such a sound come out of my mouth, my face gets redder.

Gilbert just laughs at me. "See you want me too. You are very naughty Roddy" he winks at me.

He winked at me. What the hell is wrong with me? Letting myself get sucked into his game. "You're wrong. Why would I want you?" I lie btu it is very convincing. Or so I thought.

"Lügner," he picked me up bridal style and started carrying me to my bedroom.

"Put me down this instant." he drops me on the bed adn gets on top of me. He kisses me roughly and bits down on my lower lip. The whole time I am struggling to break free of his grip. I don't want this. Or maybe I do.

Many things took place that night. Some time during the night I gave in and let the pleasure comsume me.

**~The morning after~**

I wake up with something heavy on my chest and light streaming in from the curtains straight on my eyes.

I groggily open my eyes. The heavy thing was Prussia's arm. Memories from the night before flooded through my mind. "Fuck." I try to get up, but all I could feel was pain in my lower back. The man next to me woke up and looked at me.

"Why the hell am I in you bed...NAKED?!" he starts screaming at me.

"Why are you asking me? You are the one who practically forced yourself on me last night and fucked me into the bed multiple times." I scream back.

"No way. I wouldn't of done that." he looks dumbfounded.

"Well you did you blödmann." I say matter-of-factly.

"MEIN GOTT!" he started freaking out and rippign at his hair.

"Preußen. Stop. What's wrong? Why are you freaking out?" I sit in front of him and grab his hands. He tries to go back to clawing at his hair but I hold him still. "Stop." I slap him across the face as hard as I can.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asks ripping his hands from my grip and rubbing his face.

"You were freaking out and ripping out your hair." I explained.

"The awesome me would never do that. You're lying." he accuses.

"How can you possibly think that I am lying. Why would I lie to you after what happened last night." I nearly screech at him.

For once he is silent. I saw a flash of guilt and pain flash in his eyes and right away I felt guilty for bringing up what happened last night. "Gilbert. I'm sorry." I say with sincerity.

He looked at me shocked. "What?" I ask, feeling a little self-concious with him staring at me.

"Shouldn't I be the one apoligizing for all that happened?"

"Why should you apoligize? I don't blame you." I say truthfully. I really didn't blame him. To be completely truthful I am happy it happened.

"How can you not blame me? I practically raped you last night." he asks with so much pain and guilt is in his voice in eyes. It breaks my heart to see him like this.

I look down as I say "Because you didn't rape me. Ich mochte es." I say this under my breath, hoping he didn't hear it. I have no such luck.

"SPECS. What are you saying?" he yells at me.

I continue looking down and say nothing. "Answer me Roderich." The only answer he got was me violently shaking my head back and forth. Tears started falling from my eyes and onto the white sheets, leaving dark spots.

"Look at me." Again the only answer he got was me shaking my head back and forth. "Look at me dammit." He violently but gently grabbed my face and forced me to look up at him.

Once he was sure I wouldn't look back down, he let go of my face and moved his hand to grip my shulders. He gently shook me. "What the hell is wrong with you? What do you mean you liked it?" I try looking down again but he forces me to look at him. "No. You are going to answer me." I can tell he wasn't going to let me go until I answered him, but I tried getting off the bed anyway. He grabbed me and pulled me down a little too hard because I lost my balance and collided with him and we both fell back onto the bed, with me on his chest. I swiftly got up, my face as red as a tomato. He slowly got up "Sorry." he looked sincere. "But I am not letting you leave until you talk to me."

"Fine. What?" I ask even though I already know.

"What did you mean? You liked it?" he asked still a little shocked I could say something like that.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry for saying that, because I'm not." I look straight into his eyes as I say this, my face reaching an even brighter red.

"I just want you to explain what you meant." he says confused and getting a little blush on his face too.

"I meant exactly what I said. I said I liked it. What more is there?" I say bluntly.

"Why did you say that? And don't give me the crap that you were just being truthful because I know there is more to this tan that. Tell me. NOW." he clarifies.

"Fine. I said it because I love you. Are you happy now? I said it." I get up off the bed. He doesn't stop me, but I don't think he could even if he wanted to. He has a look of utter shock adn disbelief on his face. I start heading for the door. I don't care if this is my house, I just need to get out of here.

"Wait. Roderich." he gets up as I reach for the doorhandle. It was almost all the way open so he closes it form behind me.

"Was?" I turn and only have a hurt look on my face. "What more do you want from me?" I looked angry btu I was really just hurt. I wanted to go for a walk and never come back. I wanted to die.

"I don't know how to say this. I have never really told anyone my feelings before." he said embarrased.

"I love you too, Roderich." he confesses.

"What? You better not be lying to me right now." I say. I am so shocked he just said that. I don't know what is happening. I can only focus on what he said. He said he loved me.

"I am not lying. I would never lie to you. I lve you Roderich Edelstein." I look away from him. "No look at me. I just confessed my love for you and you can't look at me." He looked almost as hurt as I felt.

How can I believe him. He would say something like this just to mess with me and to hurt me. I can't let myself fall into his trap again. "No. I can't believe you. You are just trying to fuck with me again. I will not fall into your trap again." I practically yell at his face. I rip out of his grip and run from the room and down the stairs. He starts running after me. "LEAVE ME ALONE PRUSSIA!" I yell behind me. I get out of the house, but I can't keep running. I stop in the middle of the yard and just break down crying. I am in so much pain. I already started falling into his trap and now I hurt all over.

"Roderich." I hear him coming from the house and coming closer to where I have stopped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I yell and get back up, but before I can start running again he grabs me around the waist and kisses me. This kiss isn't like it was last night. This one is pleading and loving. Right away, I melt into the kiss. I find myself kissing him back. He licks my bottom lip adn I eagerly let him in. I don't know why I am letting myself get sucked back in, but maybe this time it'll be better. Once we break for air, I practically fall into his arms.

"Ich liebe dich Roderich. Ich will immer bei dir sein." he said this with so much sincerity. I couldn't help myself but believe him.

"Ich liebe dich auch Gilbert." I fall into his arms and let myself feel love again. I am happy. I am truly happy. I am in the arms of the man I love. I am truly happy I let myself fall into his trap. I lovethis man and I never want to let him go.

FIN

German Translations

Ich möchte, dass meine kostbare Österreich- I want you, my precious Austria

Lügner-Liar

blödmann-Dumbass

MEIN GOTT-MY GOD

Ich mochte es-I liked it

Ich liebe dich Roderich. Ich will immer bei dir sein-I love you Roderich. I want to be with you forever.

Ich liebe dich auch Gilbert-I love you too Gilbert.


End file.
